


AJeema

by Foxy5Ever



Category: Original Work
Genre: Collage, Hot, Kinktober, Lemon, Multi, Sexy, Smut, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxy5Ever/pseuds/Foxy5Ever
Summary: akeema-senpai-chan-baka-sama-kun has a crush on the dreamiest guy in collage, aj-senpai. will they ever hug???? idk i haven't written the whole thing yet, but they might





	AJeema

Chapter 1

“Oh Akeema-chan-, i want you to be my husbando,” AJ-senpai said.  
“i want you to be m’lady!!” I exclaimed.  
AJ-senpai leaned his face-mouth towards me and-

My daydream was cut off abruptly. My freins kelly was poking me in my arn.  
“What is ir?” i asked.  
“look at this drawing i made! kelly-chan said.  
“that's really really fUCKING good kel” i responsed 

as i was turned back to my lunch on the table, i caught a glimpse of aj-senpai, who was very very cool and surrounded by cute anime girls, and also his idiot friend snasriel-kun,

they were sitting at the table in front of us, so i always stared at him during lunch cause he was so FUCKING sick dawg.

just then, the whistle-lady person blew her whistle. that meant it's time for recess. (i'm in collage bytw)

let's hope i can keep stalking aj-sama at recess today..

(AJ’s POV)

“Seriously, dude. Everyone else on campus has a girlfriend but you. Plenty of girls would jump at the chance to date you! So why not?” Snasriel-kun asked.

“I'm waiting for… somebody special.” I replied.

“Whatever, man… Anyway, me and Hannah-chan are hanging out tonight. It's kind of a date~” Snasriel-kun said, winking.

“Aww, you two are too cute.”

“Shut up!”

(Akeema-chan-senpai’s POV)

*1 days later*

me and kelly-chan we're walking down the hall, taking about random emo sHIT.

not paying attention, i walked right into aj-senpai, knocking over his books and papers. since he was so dreamy, i hesitated before apologizing and picking up his papers. he also reached down ti help, and he axidently put his hand on mine

“sorry!” we said n-sync

once aj-senpai leaves, kelly states at le with a devious smile.

“what??????????????,”

“ohhhh, nothinf~”

“i-i- i don't like him, baka!”

(AJ’s POV) 

*time skip to bus*

“Dude, i ran into this cute girl earlier today, and dropped all of my papers. She helped me pick them up, and was super apologetic about it. She was nice…” I told Snas.

“Ooooooh~” Snas replied.

“What?”

“I have a feeling you like this girl. Am i right?”

“What?! No! No way.”

“Are you sure????” Snas asked.

I didn't respond. Instead, I thought about the nameless girl I bumped into that day. She seemed so familiar, and yet I couldn't place her..

not that i liked her or anything. shhhhh.


End file.
